pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
Demographie
Ein einfach verständlicher Artikel über den schwierigen soziologischen Begriff fehlt hier noch … =Siehe auch Bevölkerungsentwicklung= Diese Seite braucht Informationen. Du kannst uns helfen, indem du einen Satz oder ein Bild aus deinem Wissen einfügst! Erweitere bitte diese Seite! Epidemiologische Kennzahlen, Begriffsdefinitionen (nach Wikipedia, Mai 2017) Kennzahlen erleichtern den Überblick über die Zahlen und Veränderung der Bevölkerungszahlen oder über die Ausbreitung einer bestimmten Krankheit. Überschreitet eine Kennzahl ein gewisses Maß, so kann man gezielt Maßnahmen ergreifen. Definierte Situationen werden also mit definierten Aktionen bekämpft. Dies erleichtert auch eine objektive Beurteilung der Effizienz einer Intervention. Prävalenz Die Prävalenz einer Erkrankung gibt den Anteil der erkrankten Individuen in der betrachteten Population an. Nach Checkoway u. a. 1989 kann man genauer unterscheiden zwischen „Prävalenz zu einem Zeitpunkt“ (point prevalence) und „Prävalenz über einen Zeitraum“ (period prevalence). Auf Grund der problematischen Interpretation der „Prävalenz über einen Zeitraum“ konzentriert man sich meist auf die „Prävalenz zu einem Zeitpunkt“, was auch meist gemeint ist, wenn man nur von Prävalenz spricht. Die Prävalenz wird meistens als Quotient dargestellt – nämlich die Anzahl der jetzigen Fälle in einer Population (z. B. Erkrankte, Verstorbene, Unterernährte usw. unabhängig von der Dauer) dividiert durch die Anzahl aller Mitglieder dieser Population. Die Prävalenz als Maß für die Häufigkeit einer Krankheit ist nicht mit der Inzidenzrate zu verwechseln – das Maß für das Auftreten neuer Krankheitsfälle in einer Bevölkerung. Beispiel: Zum 1. Januar 2002 waren im Unternehmen XYZ 1.024 Mitarbeiter an Rückenleiden erkrankt. Bei einer Belegschaft von insgesamt 15.000 Mitarbeitern liegt die Prävalenz somit bei 0,068 oder 6,8 Prozent. Risiko Als Risiko wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit für das Eintreten eines Ereignisses während eines bestimmten Zeitraums bezeichnet; als Ereignisse werden dabei typischerweise Neuerkrankungen oder Todesfälle betrachtet. Zum Beispiel: Verfolgte man eine Gruppe von 1.000 Personen über einen Zeitraum von 15 Jahren und würde dabei feststellen, dass 20 Personen gestorben sind während dieser 15 Jahre, so läge das 15 Jahre-Risiko bei 20/1.000.5 Das Risiko für Neuerkrankungen wird auch als kumulative Inzidenz bezeichnet. Das Lebenszeitrisiko bezeichnet die Wahrscheinlichkeit, im Laufe eines Lebens (mindestens) einmal zu erkranken, und ist damit eine spezielle kumulative Inzidenz; dennoch lautet eine alternative Bezeichnung Lebenszeitprävalenz. Zur Identifizierung von Risikofaktoren werden Populationen verglichen, die sich möglichst nur einer untersuchten Eigenschaft unterscheiden; dann lassen sich (absolute) Risikodifferenzen und relative Risiken berechnen. Risikofaktoren liefern Hinweise auf die Ursachen von Krankheiten; es muss jedoch kein kausaler Zusammenhang bestehen, insbesondere bei Beobachtungsstudien kann der Effekt auch durch Bias oder Confounding zustandekommen. Attributionelles Risiko Von Attribution = Zuschreibung, Eigenschaft. Das attributable Risiko hilft abzuschätzen, wie stark ein bestimmter Faktor zu einer bestimmten Erkrankung beiträgt. Eine konkrete Fragestellung könnte lauten: Wie stark ist der Einfluss von 10 Zigaretten täglich auf das Lungenkrebsrisiko? Die Antwort darauf lautet: Attributionelles Risiko 10 R i s i k o 0 {\displaystyle \mathrm {Attributionelles\ Risiko} =\mathrm {Risiko_{10}} -\mathrm {Risiko_{0}} } Im Prinzip werden also die Risiken von Personen, die entweder 10 oder 0 Zigaretten pro Tag rauchen, miteinander verglichen. Das Risiko der Nichtraucher ist sozusagen das „Restrisiko“, das man (oft) nicht vermeiden kann und somit im Zusammenhang mit dieser Fragestellung keine weitere Beachtung verdient. Inzidenzrate Die Inzidenzrate ist die Anzahl der Neuerkrankungen dividiert durch die unter dem Risiko einer Erkrankung verbrachte Personenzeit in einer Bevölkerung; statt Erkrankungen können auch andere definierte Ereignisse betrachtet werden. Der Kehrwert der Inzidenzrate ist die durchschnittliche Zeit für ein Individuum bis zum Auftreten der Krankheit. Verhältnis von Prävalenz und Inzidenz Ist die Inzidenz als Kennzahl nicht überflüssig, wenn es die Kennzahl für die Prävalenz schon gibt? Nein, die Prävalenz hilft, zum Beispiel die Krankenpflegekosten der Unfallopfer in einer bestimmten Berufsgruppe zu errechnen (d. h. Zählung der Unfallopfer, die zum Zeitpunkt X in Behandlung/Rehabilitation sind). Die Inzidenz(rate) gibt aber der Unfallverhütung eine andere Information: Dort spielt es keine Rolle, wie lange sich jemand wegen Unfallschäden behandeln lassen muss (was sich in der Prävalenz niederschlägt), sondern, wie viele Unfälle geschehen. Ein abgewendetes Unglück bedeutet, dass eine Behandlung erspart wurde, die sowohl sehr kurz als auch sehr lange hätte dauern können. Man kann sich diese beiden Kennzahlen gut als einen Brunnen vorstellen. Der Zufluss in den Brunnentrog ist die Inzidenzrate der Erkrankung und der Brunnentrog ist die Prävalenz, also das ständige Vorkommen der Krankheit. Die zwei Abflüsse aus dem Trog sind die Inzidenzrate der Heilung und die Inzidenzrate des Todes. Im Steady State (es fließt stets gleich viel in den Brunnentrog wie auch abfließt) gilt: Inzidenzrate E r k r a n k u n g A n z a h l G e s u n d e I n z i d e n z r a t e H e i l u n g I n z i d e n z r a t e T o d A n z a h l K r a n k e {\displaystyle \mathrm {Inzidenzrate_{Erkrankung}} \cdot \mathrm {Anzahl_{Gesunde}} =(\mathrm {Inzidenzrate_{Heilung}} +\mathrm {Inzidenzrate_{Tod}} )\cdot \mathrm {Anzahl_{Kranke}} } Reproduktionszahl Die Basisreproduktionszahl R0 (manchmal auch Grundvermehrungsrate genannt) gibt an, wie viele Menschen eine bereits erkrankte Person im Durchschnitt infiziert, falls die betroffene Bevölkerung weder geimpft noch anderweitig vor der Übertragung geschützt wird. Die Nettoreproduktionszahl Rt berücksichtigt auch die Immunität der Menschen und den Einfluss von Kontrollmaßnahmen. Um eine Epidemie einzudämmen, muss die Nettoreproduktionszahl auf den Wert 1 gebracht werden (jeder Infektionsfall führt zu einem Folgefall, das bedeutet als Folge: keine Vergrößerung der Krankenzahl). Für eine Bekämpfung der Krankheit ist folglich eine Nettoreproduktionsrate kleiner 1 notwendig; je näher der Wert gegen 0 geht, desto erfolgreicher ist die Bekämpfung. Weblinks * [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Wikipedia-Artikel über ] Kategorie:Neue_Seite Kategorie:Wissenschaft